The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, coolant manifolds for battery assemblies include generally rigid members and are assembled from multiple components. These manifolds typically cannot accommodate battery assemblies having battery modules with varying widths. Additionally, separate O-rings are often used to form a seal between the coolant manifold and the battery modules. The inflexibility to design variation and multiple component structure may result in an increased part cost and additional assembly time, as well as increased potential for part failure.